King Dice
"My name is King Dice, K-I-N-G D-I-C-E. Ya betta' believe this dice is loaded!" King Dice is a minor antagonist appearing in Miidust Odyssey. He originates from the game Cuphead, where he is the right-hand man of the Devil and the secondary antagonist of the game. King Dice is an expert and inveterate gambler and his Stand, Hi-De-Ho Man, can steal souls. He is a member of the Sarasaland 9 Glory Gods, and meets the Jormoon Group in the Birabuto Kingdom. Here, he tricks them into wagering their souls in various gambles. Appearance King Dice is a tall humanoid being with a dice for a head, with each side of his head being a number that would be on a dice, with the "One" side acting as his face (the dot being his nose). He wears white gloves, purple shoes, and a purple tuxedo with a purple bow tie. He also appears to have a mustache, purple eyelids, and green eyes that he shows whenever he acts seriously in a wicked manner. Personality King Dice is an extremely sleazy, deceitful, untrustworthy, and manipulative individual. While normally relaxed and cheerful in a sadistic way, he can be extremely cruel and cold-blooded if he wants to be, having little-to-zero tolerance for failure among his minions. He can also be mocking and derisive. He also tends to speak using stereotypical New York Gangster slang, such as "Scram", or "Big cheese". Very arrogant and overconfident in himself, King Dice believes that he is the world's greatest gambler and that no one is allowed to mess with him, thinking that he can easily triumph over anyone who tries to, which ultimately leads to his defeat. Due to his nature, he is disliked by many people, including Davis who secretly views him as useless and is proud that the Jormoon group managed to defeat him. When his pride is on the line, King Dice outright states that he isn't battling the Jormoon Group for his master DAVIS but for his pride as a gambler. During their poker game, King Dice didn't hesitate to taunt Jorvin through harmless commentaries during their poker to better rub his first victory in his face. However, when the pressure of having to gamble information on pending while Jorvin erased any certainty about his hand proved too much to handle, King Dice went mad. King Dice, as the info stated above shows, takes his own bets very seriously, linking to his love for gambling. He states that he lives for the thrill of gambling (which he recognizes as worthless).This love of gambling is complemented by his enjoyment for cheating, and he proudly admits that cheating is one of his greatest skills shamelessly rigging every game he's seen participating to while justifying himself by claiming that if the cheat isn't exposed, it is "fair" game. His addiction to gambling is such that he can remember specific instances of when he gambled on one. Moreover, King Dice developed a philosophy comparing gambling to social life, claiming that like gambling, it revolves around fakes and cheats. According to him, those who are stupid enough to be cheated simply deserve it and have no right to complain, exhibiting a belief in a form of social Darwinism. In contrast, King Dice readily accepts that Jorvin Kevjor broke his finger when the student saw through one of his trick as his punishment. King Dice seems to hold some pride in his name, making the effort of spelling it to the Jormoon group and being angered when Jordan Jormoon persists in calling him by the wrong name, though this may have been part of his plan. Abilities Hi-De-Ho Man: King Dice's Stand. The Stand's appearance is a mix of Osiris (The Stand it is based on) and Handsome Squidward's appearances, having large, muscular arms marked by lines of a vascular pattern and fingers capped by suckers. It is only revealed from the chest up; mist obscuring its possible lower half, like Osiris. Its face is more or less the same as Handsome Squidward's. Hi-De-Ho Man has the ability to take the soul of anyone who loses against King Dice be it in a bet or in a game. More specifically, it will act when the opponent "admits defeat in their heart", which is said to reduce their soul energy to near-zero. However, King Dice needs his opponent to agree to gambling their soul. If the loser bets the soul of another person, Hi-De-Ho Man can take it even if that person is not present or agrees with it. Cheating is allowed when gambling against King Dice, who he himself considers perfectly acceptable, as long as you don't get caught. The souls are compressed by Hi-De-Ho Man's fists and stored in a semblance of poker chips, which King Dice keeps as a collection. King Dice is then free to gamble individual souls or even split a chips in several blank pieces to used in a game, with all of the parts being equal to one soul. If he recognizes defeat, the souls he's gambled are released. He can also release the souls at will if he wants. According to King Dice, if he dies, so does the people from whom he took the souls. Gambling and cheating: With a flair for deception, King Dice is a skilled professional gambler, confident in his ability to prevail in any type of game and his forte being poker. King Dice has an exceptionally keen mind when it comes to cheating. He not only made sure that a whole bar was rigged in his favor when he played against the Jormoon Group, but could also think of a way to cheat on the spot when playing against Jordan. Sleight of Hand: King Dice has an exceptional fine motor skill and sense of touch, enabling him to perform cardistry. He is nimble and precise to the point that he can figure out which page of a book he is on just by touching it with his fingers, and can memorize the order of the cards in a deck by touching them. His nimbleness allows him to perform card tricks in order to cheat and tried to use a second dealing in poker. Involvement in plot TBA Trivia * He is the Daniel J. D'Arby of Miidust Odyssey. * King Dice's design is heavily based on Cab Calloway, a famous American jazz singer who notably appeared in three Betty Boop cartoons with his songs: Minnie the Moocher, Snow-White, and The Old Man of the Mountain. His role as an antagonist might reference how Calloway voiced the villains in two of these films (the Ghost Walrus in Minnie the Moocher ''and the titular Old Man in ''The Old Man of the Mountain). ** As an added reference, he sometimes says "Hi-de-ho", a phrase commonly associated with Cab Calloway and the songs "Minnie the Moocher", and "Hi-De-Ho Man", the latter of which is his Stand's namesake. Category:Minor antagonists Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey Category:Stand users Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:Status unknown